Above and Beyond
by gleefulredvines
Summary: Some people decide that there is something Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape need to see.


Above and Beyond

Severus Snape found himself in a large, bright room that he recognized but had not been in since he died and chose to 'move on' he wondered idly why he had been called back to this place, but he knew from what he had been told on his journey 'on' that if there was something that someone's spirit aught to know, they'd be called back.

During this musing Severus suddenly noticed someone else here. "Albus?"

"Severus!" said Ablus cheerfully, looking as he did just prior to having his hand destroyed, with that twinkle in his starlingly blue eyes that sat behind half moon glasses, with the long white beard and hair.

"What are we doing here Ablus?" Severus asked, wanting to get answers.

"Why I have no idea my boy. It seems for now that we are in the same, unknowing boat." Said Albus cheerfully.

Severus sighed, the headmaster was very wearing on him, it had been some time since they had conversed.

"Someone is coming Severus" said Albus

Severus looked and saw that the headmaster was right, someone had entered the room, or rather a group of people.

"Hello" called Albus, waving the strangers closer.

As they approached Severus's stomach did a backflip. The group consisted of Sirus Black, James Potter and ... Lilly Potter.

"Well now professer, it _has _been a long time now hasn't it?" said James to Albus

"James" said Albus, looking as strunned as Severus felt "it has. But what may I ask is the meaning of this visit?"

"Well there are some things you two need to know about." Said James

"Potter" said Severus "What may I ask can _you _show me that I would _want _to see?"

"Severus Snape" said James solmnly "I am afraid I owe you an apology...or rather many apologies. Although I doubt you'll accept them...I am sorry for everything"

When Severus looked at him doubtfully he said "I was an ass. Lilly helped me see that man, but you have to know that the only reason I didn't say sorry before this was because of my stupid pride."

At this point Severus found the strength to look at the woman he had loved for most of his life.

"It's been to long Sev" said Lilly, smiling faintly

"Lilly" said Severus "I am – "

Lilly cut him off "I know Severus. I forgave you long ago, I saw your sorrow and you are forgiven I promise you that. I heard all those thoughts to me, all the 'sorry's' out loud. It's okay Sev, it's not really even your fault. You didn't know. Besides, we were against Voldemort, even if he didn't come himself we could very well have ended up like the longbottoms or still here because of another deatheater. We knew the risks Sev."

Severus wiped the tears that had fallen on his cheeks away as lilly embraced him in a hug "You were so brave Severus. We saw the battle. Thank you."

She realeased him and Sirus sighed and said grudgingly "Lilly is right as always, thanks Severus."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise and Sirus shrugged a bit and said "I guess even I can't hold a grudge forever."

"Now that that business is done" said James, sounding happy again "We really do have something for you two to see"

"Lead the way James" said Sirus

"You coming?" James asked Albus and Severus.

"Of course" said Albus, eyes still twinkling

"I suppose" said Severus somewhat grudgingly, after years of hate it was hard to know where he stood with James, or any of the people in front of him. But Lilly had forgiven him, and she was with the two marauders so he would follow, he would follow Lilly to the edges of the earth.

As Severus and Albus followed the trio Albus asked him quietly "Are you alright Severus?"

"Yes...she – she forgave me Albus" said Severus

Albus smiled "That she did my boy, that she did."

Severus smiled a bit at that, his normal mask gone for a moment. "Where do you suppose they are leading us to Albus?"

"Another adventure no doubt" he said cheerfully "Nicholas was right"

"About what?" Severus asked, assumung this was Nicholas Flamel they were talking about.

"Death, he said is but the next great adventure" said Albus

"Sounds like something you would say" mumbled Severus under his breath

After a moment or two the group came to a fountain. "This" said James "is kind of like a giant pensive, accept that we don't have to collect anyone's memories for it. Our first journey is to the past, but not too far back"

The group all knew what to do, and together they dipped their faces in the liquid.

"Where are we?" asked Sirus

"Aren't you one of the ones leading?" asked Severus destainfully

"I am" said Sirus, glancing around "I know where we are now"

"Would you care to enlighten us?" asked Severus

"We are in the shrieking shack" said James

"I was about to say that Prongs" said Sirus

"'course Padfoot" said James, a smile playing on his lips

"What are we doing here?" asked Severus, tured of not being informed.

"Sev" said Lilly "this is just before your death, you have not arrived here yet"

"But Lilly, why do we need to come back here?" asked Severus, softening at Lilly's voice

"The final battle. We are going to witness what happened tonight, but with Harry. We will follow him tonight" said Lilly "It is important for you to see so that you can understand what we will show you later Sev"

Severus nodded "Where is he then?"

"Follow me" said James

Severus and Albus followed "Why aren't you asking any questions?" Severus asked Dumbledore

"Why my boy, you are asking them for me" he chuckled when Severus glared at him.

They followed James and caught up with Harry who was in the room or requirement, which was packed with people including Ron and Hermionie as wellas some people who had passed during the battle.

"No" said Ginny Weasly "Luna can show you the statue, can't you Luna?"

Luna agreed and the group followed, as they were spirits they could see Harry and Luna even under the invisiblity cloak. They saw as Harry defended Professer Mcgonigal from the carrows.

"Atta boy Harry" said Sirus

Severus privatly agreed. The Carrows needed a slap in the face.

They continued watching and following and they saw Harry, Ron and Hermionie as they arrived and watched Severus's past conversation with Voldemort.

"I wondered where Harry came from" murmered Severus

Severus turned away as the snake attacked and he saw Harry didn't seem to know what to do for him, what to do about the dying man who lay dieing. Severus saw himself notice Harry and give him his memories and then ask Harry to look him in the eyes.

"Sev..." whispered Lilly softly, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Lilly" said Severus.

The group continued as Harry went into the pensive and as the sprits came to Harry as he had to face his death. "So he did it according to your plan Albus" said Severus, a little bitterly "Dumbledore's man through and through."

"I make mistakes Severus, large ones and I admit that where Harry is concerned, I have made too many" said Albus

The group saw Harry as he came back and feigned death and they watched the horrified croud, they watched as Neville killed the snake, Severus couldn't help but smile to himself at that one. Then they watched as Harry appeared to fight Voldemort for the last time. They watched as Harry was engulfed by people, mourning and releived the battle was over, not knowing how to celebrate this bittersweet moment besides crushing the teenager that had been at the heart of it all from that halloween night so many years ago.

"It is over" said Albus solmnly

"We knew what happened here" said Severus quietly

"We have more to show you" said James in subdued tones "come"

Again Albus and Severus followed James, Sirius and Lilly as they returned to the Bright Room.

"Now once more into the fountain" said James

As the group dove again they ended up in a house. "Where are we James?" asked Albus, saving Severus from asking

"My dear professer, you shall see soon." Said James

"Harry!" called a female voice "can you bring James to the car?"

Severus raised his eyebrows at (spirit)James and said "James?"

(spirit) James beamed "You heard that right"

Soon the group saw a grown Harry Potter leading his eldest son who had his hair but brown eyes like his mother, Ginny Weasly.

"James Sirus Potter" said Harry "You behave today, alright?"

"Daddy!" said James "It wasn't that bad last time"

"No" smiled Harry "But your mom would kill me if I didn't warn you."

Ginny, as if on que came in and said "James, where's your brother?"

"How should I know?" asked James, who was about nine but clearly unhappy.

"Harry would you mind – "

"Not at all, you can take James here along" said Harry, leaving to search for his other son.

The group followed Harry into a small boy's room. A boy who looked like a carbon copy of Harry, right down to Lilly's green eyes.

"Get ready for it" said Sirus

"For what?" asked Severus

"You'll see" said Sirus

"Albus" said Harry to the six year old "you need to come to the car. We are going to te beach today, remember?"

"Albus..." said Albus Dumbledore weakly

"I don't want to" said Albus "James is always teasing me"

"Albus Severus" said Harry "You know James will be in big trouble if he bothers you today, I doubt he'll risk meeting his friend Sam's party just to bother you."

"Albus Severus?" said Severus

"He's named after you both" said Lilly

A tear fell down Albus's cheek and he said "I'm touched"

"Why would he..."

"Why would my son name his son after you?" said Lilly

Severus waited for her to say more.

"It would be an understatement to say that Harry has forgiven you Severus" said James

"Can't I just stay here?" asked little Albus

"Is there something else bothering you Al? Besides James I mean?" asked Harry, crouching to look hi son in the eyes.

Bright green eyes met eachother and Albus said "No, I am ok dad"

"Ok then Albus, go out and meet your mom at the car" said Harry

"What about Lilly?" said Albus

Severus looked at the spirit of Lilly beside him, she smiled faintly and said "Lilly Luna Potter"

"Lilly Luna" Severus repeated

"And Albus Severus" said Lilly

Severus shook his head, trying to clear it. "I still don't know why he did that"

"She is coming too" said Harry calmly

"Dad" said Albus, who had ran outside and then back inside moments later "James was making fun of me"

"What did he say now?" asked Harry, who was now carring a four year old girl that looked very like Ginny in his arms.

"He was making fun of my names. He says they sound weird together" said Albus

Severus scoffed before listening for what Harry would say to this.

"Albus Severus" said Harry "you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them seemed to know everything, he was everything that gryffindor stood for and also very smart. The other was in slytherin and he was the bravest man I have ever met. Without him I wouldn't be here today."

"You hear that Severus?" said Albus "the bravest man he ever met."

Severus was saved from responding as Albus Potter said "Really?"

"Really" said Harry "Your names are nothing to make fun of."

"What about James?" asked Albus

"He was named after your grandfather and my godfather." Said Harry

"And Lilly?" asked Albus

"She is named after your grandmother and you mother and I's great friend Luna, you have met her, Lysander and Lorcan's mom." Said Harry

"Oh" said Albus, smiling "So we are all named after people?"

"Yes" said Harry

"Are you and mom named after people?" Albus asked

"My middle name is James, like my dad" said Harry thoughtfully "I don't really know about my first name. You can ask your mom about hers."

"Was he named after anyone?" asked Albus curiously

"No, we just liked the name Harry" said James

"I beleive we can go now" said Lilly "this is what we wanted to show you both."

"Thank you all. I am touched that Harry would do that" said Albus as they appered back in the Bright Room.

Severus cleared his throat a bit and said "Yes well...thank you. I am glad you showed me this...Harry went above and beyond to show I am forgiven."

"You're welcome" said the trio, before the entire group moved on once more.

THE END.


End file.
